LifeAltering Decisions
by Mary01
Summary: How the show should have started out! With a few minor changes. Amy Ricky of couse! Plz give it a try it's a great story!
1. Camp Walloway

**SUMMArY~~~~ Well this is Secret Life with a few minor Changes Totally Ricky and Amy fan but of course in the future there will be a little bite of Ben/Amy and Ricky/Slut oops mean Adrian**

* * *

**Chapter one**

"A whole summer without parents!" Ashley Juergens said climbing onto large yellow bus full of people playing around and finding seats.

"Maybe now mom will stop babying us and learn that we're not children but teens" Amy said taking a seat almost in the back with her sister. "Can you guys believe it? Three months without parents or school work" Lauran said with a dreamily look in her eyes while sitting behind the two sisters. "Image all the things we'll be able to do! Image the guys" Madison said next to Taylor giggling uncontrollably.

The three-hour bus ride was long and anything but boring. First it started off quiet until everyone got acquainted did the fun start; someone had brought a radio with them so the whole way they all sang along with songs of every type. Food was passed out and bathroom breaks were scheduled every hour. The bus driver named Mr. Harriman was an old grumpy balding fifty year old man who put ear plugs in his ears to ignore them and every once in a while he'd say "Quiet down" then mutter under his breath "lazy no-good kids."

"Look we're here" a girl squealed from the back with excitement. The bus parked next to twelve others full of teen's ages going from 13-16 the seventeen years-olds were all counselors which had come a day before. Mr. Harriman stood up and said "Leave in a calm order, your camp counselors will lead you to the mess hall" and with that he opened the door to the excited bunch of teens.

Amy now found herself being pulled in different directions from Madison and Lauren while Ashley just stood their amused silently laughing. "If your girls don't stop your friend won't have any arms left" an amused looking sixteen-year-old girl said to them. Once Amy had her arms back she gave her friends a dirty look and said "Thanks I'm sure that I heard my bones dislocating"

"Your first time here I see, I'm Mindy by the way" she said to the group of girls, before walking away into the arms to a handsome looking boy. As Amy walked to the mess hall she collided with a girl carrying a large yellow and hevy looking suitcase bag. Before Amy could anything the girl said "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" and held her hand out for Amy. "It's alright, no harm done" she said hiding her bleeding finger behind her and saying "I'm Amy" the girl smiled and said "I'm Morgan and this is my first year here"

"May I ask why you're carrying your stuff to the mess hall" Amy asked helping her with the hevy package so they were both carrying it as they walked to the mess hall.

"Well I was told that we had to take it, by some guys on my bus" she said confusedly until she saw everyone else carrying nothing. "I think you've just been played" she said pointing at the laughing seventeen-year-olds, "but it's alright it's my first time here too."

The mess hall was a large rectangle room made of wood with large tables inside of it and a large stage, "Welcome newcomers and older comers to Camp Walloway, I'm Mrs. Tanner your camp leader. Now let's start with the basic rules:

Breakfast if served at nine, lunch at twelve and dinner at seven. During the day you'll serve in several activities, there is no bed time but remember breakfast is served at nine. Any disrespect will get you kitchen duty and any rule breaking such as sleeping in the opposite sex's room will mean imitate parent phone call. Physical violence gets you sent home permanently so please let's just have a great summer!" and with that the nice but stern looking lady left the stage replaced by a blonde haired women. "I will call your names and tell you where you'll be staying" and with that she started a long boring list while dinner was passed out. Once getting to Amy's name she said "Amy Juergens, Morgan Windly, Madison Cooperstein, and Lauran Treacy you'll be staying in Cabin Morning Wood" shortly after that she said "Ashley Juergens, Kimberly Jackson and Ashley Gardner you will be staying in Cabin Woodlock"

"We're all sharing a room" Madison said, they had already introduced each other on the walk to the mess hall. "Hey Morgan, where do you come from?" Lauren asked taking a bite of her apple, "I come from Oaklandbrook just an hour away from here" she answered eating some potato chips. "We all come from Pemberly just three hours from here" Ashley said naming another city in California. (Both are made up)

On the other side of the mess hall Ricky just talked to his friends and flirted with girls around him not having a care in the world, the only thing on his mind just sex, sex and more sex. He looked around the large room trying to find a good looking girl and in seconds his eyes settled on a pretty girl with light brown hair, he could only see half her face but he could already tell she was beautiful. "Looks like someone's already picked their next victim" Griffin Kennedy said to his best friend, "Who's she? She kind of looks familiar" he asked interestedly. "Because she's from Pemberly too and she goes to our school just a year under ours. Her names Amy, I think" Griffin answered eating and winking at a girl that walked by.

Amy stood up with her friend's once finishing dinner and walked out to the buses to recover her luggage. Ashley had already met her roommates so she stayed behind to finish eating and getting more acquainted. "How do you think our cabins gonna look?" Lauren asked practically dragging her stuff with her, "Hopefully the beds comfortable because I'm exhausted" Amy said pulling her stuff with her.

"Wait does anyone even know where it is?" She asked a moment later figuring out that they were all newcomers to this camp with no map. "So do we go back, ask and look like idiots or make the best of it and hope lucks with us?" Madison asked, "Personally I pick the latter" she added after a moment.

After minutes of walking around they found Cabin Morning Wood.

The inside was perfect and large enough for four people, each bed was big enough for one person and there were old wooden dressers, a nightstand beside every bed and a large wooden trunk at the end of each bed.

Your parents could have paid extra for a one or two room Cabin which usually the ones who had came here before got those, since they already know people here.

The girls spent an hour unpacking but stopped when the speaker said "All 15-16 campers return to the mall hall please, All 13-14 go to the lake and all 17 come get your camp councilor badge"

"What do you thinks' gonna happened?" They asked each other walking back to the mess hall. From there they were lead into the woods and into a small clearing where they all sat on lodges which surrounded a campfire, "For newcomers to this camp we have a tradition here at Camp Walloway, we tell a scary story to start off the night" Mrs. Tanner said smiling at them, "Do we have any volunteers?" she asked. "I'll start Mrs. Tanner" Ricky said with an impish smile.

"It was three years ago on this very spot where were a boy and a girl stood, the girl about to sacrifice her body to the boy—" before he could finish Mrs. Tanner cleared her throat and said "Please keep it appropriate Mr. Underwood"

"I will" he replied, "When suddenly a bloodcurdling scream escaped from the girl's mouth as she looked behind her she saw—" the mood suddenly got darker.

Amy

The night got darker, the cheery mood suddenly got dark and frightening. "She saw a blood covered body walking towards them. The bloody body chanted, Join me, over and over again and suddenly the whole field was filled with blood covered bodies walking towards to couple. Some holding their heads or any other body part dislocated from its body." Ricky said lowering his voice as an affect. I could feel the hairs on my neck rising when suddenly a blood covered figure jumped out of the bushes and screamed running towards where I sat. A spine-chilling scream escaped from my mouth that was surly heard all over camp. I felt my perfect blood pressure drop a few notches and my throat run sores.

After a second of screaming I hide behind the closest thing I could find which unluckily was a tree. After that I could hear laughing and that could only mean one thing, I was tricked. A small group of boys laughed while the girls shook their heads and ran over to the now pale me. "Their just jerks" some girls said once realizing I was fine but just a little sacred, the small group of boys kept laughing and I gave them dirty looks at any chance I got.

"You okay" asked Ricky a guy that went to my school but never noticed me, "I'm fine" I said in a husky tone my throat hurting.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked smiling nicely his brown eyes glowing. I shook my head not wanting to use my hurting voice, "Amy lets go we still haven't finished unpacking" Madison said yawning. "Well I'll see you around" I said quickly standing up feeling my heart beat faster then usual. "Yeah I will" he said smiling sexily then turning around back to his friends.

"OMG! Ricky Underwood was so flirting with you" Madison said smiling, "Amy stay away from him. He's bad news don't talk to him, all he wants is one thing. We should know we all go to school with him, with the exception of Morgan" Lauren said.

"I guess your right he does only think of one thing" Madison said leading the way. After we finished unpacking we all fell asleep thinking there just weren't too many hours in a day.

I woke up refreshed and ready for the day, my throat no longer sore and raw. I looked at the time and it was just seven-thirty in the morning, I got up from bed and opened the door to find our entire schedules taped to out front door.

My schedule consisted of:

9:00-10:00 Breakfast

10:00-11:00 Arts and crafts

12:00-1:00 Lunch

1:00-2:00 Cooking

2:00-3:00 Fencing

3:00-5:00 Water sports/Hiking

5:00-7:00 Leisure

7:00-8:00 Dinner

8:00-10:00 Campfire

10:00— Leisure

I put everyone's schedule on their nightstand, I put on my robe and got everything I needed and headed for the showers. I saw that I wasn't the only one up because some where also walking to the showers. "Hey it's Amy right?" Ricky asked from next to me, "Yeah it is" I responded awkwardly looking at the floor and my heart beating faster. "I was wondering if you'd like to hangout today at Leisure since we all get it at the same time?" he asked smiling down at me. _Him hangout with me! Oh my gosh_!_ Why would he want to hang out with me? Maybe he's talking to someone else._

I looked around but I was the only one near him and Taylors warning replayed in me head, "N…no thanks" I stuttered walking faster. He seemed to have no problem catching up to my and said impishly "Why not? I swear I don't bite…much" I nervously laughed and said "Alright." He smiled beamingly and said "I'll meet you at the lake" and with that he left, what have I gotten myself into? He's probably just trying to play some joke on me, maybe he'll forget or something!"I thought hopefully.

After taking a shower and getting dressed I went to my cabin left my stuff and went to the mess hall.

"Amy over here?" Ashley called from the table we sat in yesterday, "This is my sister Amy, Amy this is Ashley and Kimberly" she introduced. "Hey guys how are you?" I asked sitting down on the plate-less table. After an half an hour people starting filling up the mess hall including Ricky, at first he didn't do anything but play around with his friends but after he came over to our table and said "Hey ladies mind if I steal Amy for a bit?" and without waiting for an answer and gently dragged me to an empty table. "I hope you don't mind. I just couldn't wait until leisure." I could feel everyone's eyes burning on my and I did best to ignore it. "So tell me about yourself" he said turning to me, "What would you like to know?" I responded lamely mentally slapping myself.

Third Point of View

"Anything" he answered smirking pushing a stand of her hair behind her ears, "Well I'm fifteen" she answered nervously. Cute a virgin Ricky thought smirking at her. "Amy we've been looking for you" Madison, Lauren and Morgan said coming over to the couple. "Hey girls" Ricky said smiling at them, "Hey" they said quietly. "Do you guys want to sit down?" Amy asked them to Ricky's distaste, though he didn't show it.

"No, we just wanted to see if we got some classes together" Lauren asked. They all ended up having Arts and Crafts and Fencing together. "Well see you later" Morgan said going to get her breakfast with Madison and Lauren right behind her. "Do you want to share my breakfast or I could go and get you yours if you want?" he asked him once they left pushing his try so it was in her reach. "Sharing is fine" she answered smiling at him hoping it didn't look stupid or childish. It surprised Ricky that he actually had a lot in common with Amy other then him just wanting to have sex with her.

Unlike almost every girl he knew she wasn't really worried about her appearance even though it was pretty, she wasn't a slut because by just looking at her you could see the innocence in her eyes. They both liked the same bands, types of music and hated prejudice; usually the girls he hung out with were too stupid to even know what the word prejudice means. They also had a love of reading something he never admitted to anyone but her, they had read almost all the same books and were able to talk about them during breakfast. Ricky hated to admit it but be didn't want to leave breakfast unless she was with him, she was the first girl he actually found admiring and worth his time.

"Well I have to go, see you later" Amy said getting up, he nodded and asked "Can I see your schedule?" she handed him her timetable which brought a sexy smile to his face. "We have all the same classes" (Couldn't help it) he said handing her the paper,

"Well I'll see you there then, I have to go I promised my sister Ashley I would talk to her before breakfast" and with that she left Ricky engaged in thought, he had never met someone so much like him but so different at the same time, they liked the same things but she was a virgin while he didn't even know the number of girls he had slept with.

_I'm Ricky Underwood; I don't have feelings for girls_ he said to himself haughtily ignoring the small voice that said _will you be able to look at yourself in the mirror knowing you took her innocence away?_

During Arts and Crafts they both sat next to each other that awkward feeling from before now replaced by friendliness. "Hey Amy, what would you rather be a lion or a butterfly?" Ricky asked her randomly, "Well I'd rather be a butterfly, though the lion is powerful and almighty it will never be able to hold the beauty the small but beautiful butterfly has, it'll never really be free to fly around in the air but forced to be on the ground" she answered as if talking to a long-term friend. "Good answer" Ricky said smiling her, "Would you be a snake or a bear?" she asked him after a moment of comfortable silence. "A snake, unlike the bear that's clumsy and easily spotted the snake is always alert and camouflaged" Ricky answered. "Nice answer" she said making a butterfly shaped vase. During the whole hour they just asked each other 'would you' questions and played around.

"Hey Amy wanna have lunch with me?" Ricky asked heading in dangerous territory knowing he was starting to like her more then just wanting her as a _sex buddy_. "Yeah I'd like that" she said signing her name on her butterfly vase.

Like at breakfast at lunch they shared their food and talked about the most random things such as socks and even smell of soap. That's what they liked about each other, they didn't know what to expect. "You know if you drop soap in soda it will fizzle up" Ricky lied to see if she would argue back, "Really I didn't know that" she stated naively. He shook his head at her and said "I was lying" before playfully throwing a half bitten tater tot at her, "No far I have no tater tots" she said smiling impishly and picking up one of her grapes and gently throwing it at him but sadly missing.

Once Cooking and Fencing had gone by it was finally time for sports so Amy and Ricky made their way to the large glassy lake. "Okay guys I'm camp counsel Katie and I'll be your instructor, for this class no matter what, you'll always need your bathing suit so please go back to your cabins and go get it because today we're going to be canoeing"

Griffin and Ricky's other friends also had this class with Amy and Ashley even though she was younger she also had this class since the time she wanted to have it was already filled up.

"Come on Amy you look fine!" her already matured sister said from outside the cabin door, unlike her fourteen-year-old sister she hadn't really matured as early. Amy was always uncomfortable bra shopping but since summer started things started speeding up in that department, but she still had useless doubt.

"Maybe mom shouldn't have bought me this swimsuit" Amy said starring down at the pretty red bikini her mother had brought her. "Get out here or we'll be late and get a jacked-up canoe" gathering all her bravery she stepped out of the cabin to see her sister Ashley wearing a matching bikini just not as revealing and not red but white.

"Amy before we go I have to talk to you about something" Ashley stated "Don't get made but be careful when you talk to Ricky. He only wants once thing and he doesn't care how nice of a girl you are he'll still ask for it" Ashley said bluntly as they walked back to the lake.

"Ashley you know, sometimes it feels like you're the big sister while I'm the youngest. Ash don't worry about me I have a plan" she said not knowing that her plans would soon be shattered by an unexpected surprise. "Ames" she said using her sisters nick name like she had used "some plans can change. Just promise me you won't do anything you'll regret" Ashley said stopping making her sister stop walking too, "I swear on mom's favorite Louis Vuitton purse that I won't do anything I will regret" Amy smiled reassuringly.

Once the two sisters got to the lake they were paired off and given an orange canoe with two plastic red and yellow paddles. "Okay, if anyone needs help just blow this whistle I'm going to give each one of you" Katie said giving everyone a whistle. "Now you'll all race from here to the buoy over there" she said pointing at the red flouting thing in the glassy water,

"Whoever wins doesn't have to eat this camps disgusting food" Katie said right when Ms. Tanner came, "Katie" the older women said firmly. "I mean whoever wins gets a chocolate bar" she said taking out a chocolate bar from her pocket, "Katie, Evan won't be here but he'll be here tomorrow" she said them left; Evan was the other instructor for this so called class.

Once everyone was settled in their canoes she blew on the whistle and off they went. Amy's parents had took Ashley and her canoeing millions of times so they were graceful in the water, while the rest were helpless but two. Ricky and Griffin were also experts so it seemed they all got a smidge competitive, "Come on girls you can't beat us" Ricky and Griffin taunted trying to break the two sisters but finding it difficult. "Amy come on, give up" Ricky bated her smiling sexily even with the ugly red life jacket on.

Amy childishly stuck her tongue out at him and commanded "Petal faster!" to Ashley which she performed obediently. Once around the ugly red buoy and thirty feet away from shore you could still here the shouts of girls and guys arguing who would win. Amy's heartbeat was uncommonly fast and her eyes blinded by water splashing everything but that didn't stop her or her sister.

To them every foot they traveled was a mile for their tired hands and arms, "Faster" you could hear each one commanded to their partner at various times.

Carter could feel the canoe suddenly stop from under her and it no longer bobbed on the water but on the sand. "GIRLS WIN!" Katie shouted; with all the girls smugly smiling at the defeated boys around them.

"First time girls had ever won at canoeing against a guy in three years" Katie said excitedly, "Do we still get that chocolate bar?" Ashley joked breathing heavily like her sister. Amy and Ashley got out of their canoes and took their life jackets off and Ricky observed Amy's now curvy body curiously.

He hadn't noticed before because she was already in the canoe when he got there but now he saw. He felt his throat dry up and a lump the size of a golf ball form inside of it. His pulse quickened and his swim trucks now seemed tighter. Unlike every other girl he had been with he didn't just lust after her and desire her but he also liked her personality, and he never had a girlfriend but she made him want to rethink his ways but he in the morning will forever be Ricky Underwood, bad-ass playboy. He knew he would feel guilty taking something that should be very important for her but it wasn't like he was going to make her do something she didn't want to. She would be able to stop him at anytime if she didn't want to then she'd be her first and he really wished for that.

That's how the first two months of camp went, Amy and Ricky were inseparable, they were comfortable with each other and there was never an awkward silence but a comfortable one. Amy and Ricky were now in the lake at leisure swimming around talking about Amy trying out for cheerleading when Ricky unexpectedly asked "How many boyfriends have you had?" his question caused a blush to appear on her cheeks and she simply said "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"I believe I asked you first?" Ricky replied giving her a smug smile. She simply rolled her eyes playfully and said "Not one" not caring about her lack of experience, "What about you?" she asked him already knowing the answer. "I don't have girlfriends I have—" he was interrupted by Amy "Sex Buddies" she finished his answer. "I wouldn't mind having a girlfriend" Ricky said lowering his voice and leaning towards Amy smirking.

"Oh you wouldn't?" Amy asked now nervous at what he was implying involuntarily leaning in too, they were close enough that they could feel each others breath hit their face. "I wouldn't mind having a boyfriend" Amy stated quietly and with that his firm but soft lips hit her full, gentle ones. He pulled her wet body to him his lips burning and his spine tingling, Amy's stomach no longer had butterflies but a whole swarm of bats going everywhere. Their eyes fluttered closed as the kiss deepened and their skin seemed to burn where they made contact, Amy's legs shook and gave out from under her but Ricky's strong form held her up easily. Ricky unwillingly pulled away too soon lead the way to Pine Crest his cabin that he shared with Griffin. He gently laid her wet body down on his large bed and kissed her. That night Amy lost something she could never get back.

Amy sat on her bed staring out the window as the rain fell outside, the weather matched her mood. After she lost one of her most prized possession Ricky never spoke to her again. He ignored her after that; he treated her like a nobody. It was a week before camp was to let out and the last time she talked to him was the day after they had sex, he simply ignored her like if she was nothing. She had broken her promise to her sister because of a heated moment and impulse, she felt used, fooled, naïve and worst of all dirty. If she would have stopped it maybe nothing like this would have happened to her, if she would have listened to everyone's warning she wouldn't have lost her virginity to a jerk, and a player.

She let the tears freely escape her burning eyes and listened to the calm breathing of her roommates and the thunder outside. She suddenly felt last nights dinner come up her throat, she ran outside in the rain and into the closest bathroom where she threw up. She had been doing that a lot lately; she knew why but didn't have the courage enough to confirm it.

It wasn't like every virgin could become pregnant on their first time, pregnant, the one word Amy hated since her 'sickness' had started. She brushed her teeth and cleaned up to see the twelve AM night sky shine miserably with faded stars and scary storm clouds translucent through the darkness. Amy walked back to her cabin when she heard someone call her name; reluctantly she turned to see Ashley walking towards her. "Amy I've been watching you—" Ashley said not finishing her sentence looking down. When she did look up she had tears in her eyes and she continued "You've been throwing up, you eat more then usual, you gained half a pound. You no longer talk to… Ricky, Amy are you…pregnant?" she asked her voice breaking and more tears falling from her eyes.

Amy couldn't hold back the tears anymore; she nodded her head and hugged her sister feeling a month of sorrow escape, "I can feel it Ash, I can feel that I am. What am I going to do? I can't become a mother?" Amy said falling to the floor. "We're going to get through this Ames? You'll see" Ashley said falling to the floor like her sister and wiping away the tears that blended in with the pouring rain.

"Amy today is the day we get taken to a town close by. We'll buy you a pregnancy test there" Ashley said lifting her sister and taking her to her cabin. "Talk off your wet pajamas and get some sleep." She commanded and left. She closed the door behind her and ran to her cabin crying for her sister and the child that might be forming inside of her, during her run she knew one thing for sure, the father would find out sooner or later. After all they go to the same high school, church and live only a few blocks away from each other.

* * *

Hoped you liked it please review!

Mary


	2. Homecoming

**Chapter Two **

Amy woke up feeling sick like she had been for weeks, just hours before she had told her sister that she might be pregnant. Madison, Lauren and Morgan had all noticed a change in her and Amy hated lying to her best friends especially Lauren and Madison.

Morgan had become also part of their close best friend group, if she lived in Pemberly they would have been best friends from the start but she couldn't tell her they weren't close enough. Amy waited for Morgan to take a bath before she said "Lauren, Madison I have to tell you something—"

"No Amy don't tell them yet you don't know for sure and it's not the right time" Ashley said walking in the cabin. "There will never be a right time" Amy said tearing up, "Guys what's going on?" Madison asked alarmed at her friends crying. "Madison, Lauren I think I'm—" Amy couldn't seem to get the word out. "What are you?" Lauren asked stepping towards her friend, "pregnant" Amy finished.

You could see the big question mark on both their faces and after a few minutes it sank in.

_Amy their best friend since birth, virgin Amy, was pregnant? "_Ames you can't be, can you?" Madison said with a raspy voice holding back tears, "I'm going to kill Ricky" Lauren said rushing to the door but to have it blocked by Amy and Ashley, "No! You can't tell him or anyone else. Please, just give me some time to figure out what I'm going to do!" Amy pleaded her eyes burning holding by tears. "His the father he has to know!" Lauren protested backing of, "How do you know he even is the father?" Amy asked trying to stir the topic somewhere else. "Because we know you better then anyone else and we also know Ricky a little and what we know leads to him" Lauren explained.

All the way across camp Ricky stood in his room trying to control his thoughts away from the girl he had hurt, fooled and used. _She probably hates me now_, he thought without doubt. All the girls I could have gone to I had to hurt the one who I actually had feeling for he admitted mentally slapping himself looking at the pretty blonde that laid on his bed still asleep, when she woke up he'd have to hurt her too.

Every camper got onto the big yellow school bus and took a seat. Ricky was the last on while Amy and her friends were the first. Ricky could see her tear stained face and her eyes shining with unshed tears and pain. "I can feel that I am" Amy said starring straight ahead ignoring Ricky's gaze, "Just try to think of something else" Ashley said holding hugging her sister and sending a hate filled glare at the cause which he clearly saw.

"Hey Ames are you alright?" Hunter Graham asked her, Hunter was a boy Amy had come to know at camp. He was nice to her and shy in some ways. "She's fine she just has a headache" Madison answered for Amy, "She's right, my head just hurts" Amy answered her voice steady and strong this time.

Ricky was silent the whole ride not talking to Griffin or flirting shamelessly with the girls around him. "Ricky what the hell is wrong with you?" Griffin asked his best friend, "Nothing" he answered looking out the window.

When they reached the small tourist town called Oakdale which was an hour away all the buses stopped. "Okay everyone be back here in two hours because that's when we leave. Remain with your buddy at all times and try to buy something useful we don't want a repeat of last year when someone bought a canoe that we couldn't fit on the bus" Ms. Tanner said looking at Hunter sternly. He innocently smiled, "Okay have fun" and with that the quartet of girls walked to the closest market and walked in.

It was amazing how one night could possibly change so many peoples life and how one ordinary girl's life could change forever no matter the answer. "Lauren Madison you guys go wait outside and make sure no one comes in" Ashley commanded "What are we supposed to say?" Lauren asked, "I don't know make up something, just don't let anyone in" Ashley commanded with a determined look.

After a few minutes of deliberating which test to by, Ashley took three different test from the top shelve and headed for the counter with Amy close behind. "Why three?" Amy asked her sister in a low whisper; "Because we have to make sure" Ashley explained paying for them. The clerk gave the two sisters a disapproving look but kept quiet while putting the tests in a brown paper bag. "Are you guys finished?" Madison asked eating a chocolate bar that she had brought with her, "How many did you buy?" Lauren asked.

"We bought three just to be sure" Ashley responded putting the brown paper bag deep inside her purse where no one would be able to see it. "Maybe I'm just coming down with a fatal disease or something" Amy said hopefully, "I doubt it" Lauren replied.

"I wish I was" Amy murmured to herself.

The first hour went fast and the four girls now stood in the middle of the town where they were supposed to meet with brows creased thinking about the situation. After they had bought the test they went straight there instead of having fun like they were supposed to, they hadn't talked since they got the test.

It made it all now seem real, actually having the pregnancy test. Once the second hour was up, and more teens started returning to the spot their names were checked off on a list and off they went back to camp.

Ricky sat there laughing at his friends making stupid jokes, while Amy sat still, cold and empty.

It was amazing how a positive answer that possibly made a million women happy made Amy feel so negative inside. Such a positive answer gave her the most negative effect leaving her hollow with eyes burning with tears, she stood there staring at the three positive pregnancy tests refusing to let the tears fall. She looked down at her perfectly flat stomach knowing that in a few months it wouldn't be flat anymore, but unlike her friends and sister they let the tears freely fall. That night Amy, Ashley, Lauren and Madison cried themselves to sleep.

The last day of camp had arrived and everyone stood there hugging everyone, exchanging phone numbers and giving out email addresses. "Morgan we're going to miss you so much" Amy said forgetting about her problem and saying goodbye to a good friend. "We'll call everyday" Lauren said smiling sadly at Morgan. "Same here" she responded wiping away a falling tear. After Morgan got into her moms car the girls separated saying goodbye to friends they had meet. "Hey Amy your not leaving without saying goodbye to me are you?" Hunter asked beaming down at her and embracing her in his strong arms.

Amy felt safe and let the tears she had been holding back for the passed couple of day's fall staining his white camp shirt. "Aw Amy don't cry I'll call you" Hunter said hugging her tighter not knowing the real reason for her tears. Ricky passed from behind Hunter staring at Amy giving her a blank expression; she looked away from him her expression hardening. "Bye Hunter call me everyday, I'm really going to miss you" Amy said, "Won't you come next year?" he asked, "I'm not sure I'll try my best" Amy said not knowing what the future had in store for her. They all got on the same buses that they had been on when coming to camp. Ricky sat in the back flirting with girls and making jokes while Amy sat right behind the bus driver clutching her stomach for dear life. Three hours later Amy stood in front of Grant High next to her friends waiting for her mom to pick them up. Before her mom got there Ricky's father large expensive car came to pick Ricky and Griffin up.

For dinner that night her parents had took Ashley and Amy out. "So how was camp?" George asked his two daughters, "Camp was camp" They both said with fake smiles fooling their parents.

At home Amy and Ashley sat on their porch discussing the _situation,_ "What are you going to do?" Ashley asked her sister delicately. "I don't know I thought you were going to tell me" Ashley explained panicking.

"Ames this is your decision not mine, but I will tell you one thing. Ricky will find out sooner or later"

"What am I going to do I promised mom I was going to try out for cheerleading, she'll be so disappointed when she finds out I won't this year"

"We'll talk about it later, but tomorrow after church I'm taking you to the doctor." Ashley said with authority. "How? Neither of us can drive and the bill will just go back to mom" Amy questioned, "That's a risk we have to take for the safety of the baby" Ashley said for the first time saying that word since she found out. Amy cringed at the word almost as if it actually hurt hearing it coming out of someone's mouth and for Amy it did. "Ash I still go to a pediatrician, I'm not even old enough to go to mom's doctor." Amy said laughing darkly.

That night Amy fell asleep tossing and turning, waking up with red stained eyes, church was church but the part that really bothered Amy was when Rev. Stone said "And for all of you starting at Grant High tomorrow remember that abstinence is what's best" Amy could feel tears blind and turn her eyes but she could feel Ricky's stare boring in her back possibly burning her soft skin. If only she could have never meet Ricky or gone to camp none of this would be happing to her, if only she had remembered her promise she'd still be a virgin and not a pregnant fifteen-year-old. Ashley squeezed her sister's hand reassuringly and whispered "The clinic is only a few blocks from here; we can walk there then eat something on the way back. We'll just tell mom and say we're going to meet up with Lauren and Madison at that new smoothie place that just opened"

"Mom, dad we promised Lauren and Madison we would meet them at that smoothie place just a block from here can we please go?" Ashley asked smiling sweetly at her parents in spite of what she really felt. "Do you want us to drive you there?" George asked his daughters suspiciously,

"No we need the walking if Amy's going to try out for cheerleading this year" Ashley said knowing her mother would beam at her daughter. "Of course you two can go but be home before seven because you have school tomorrow" Ann responded.

"I'll wait for you outside" Amy said leaving her sisters side and sitting on a bench under a tree letting the tears fall freely. She could hear someone approaching "Amy just give me a sec please" she said without bothering to check.

* * *

Hope you liked it next chapter shold be up tomorrow, when i finish editing it!

Mary


	3. Confrontation

**Chapter Three**

"_Ashley just give me a sec please" she said without bothering to check._

"Hey" she heard a too-familiar voice say. "Go away" she suddenly said with malice, "I'm sorry" were the only words he said taking a seat from next to her. "Leave me alone" Amy yelled her hands balling up into fists, "What's your problem I'm trying to apologize" he said angrily "I'm sorry too that I actually gave you something that I never should have. I'm sorry I lost my virginity to something as worthless as you" Amy whispered but with so much venom in her words it almost sounded like a scream to Ricky.

"I'm not worthless!"

"Yeah you're just valueless, insignificant, useless, and a waste of flesh" Amy now screamed at him.

"Get away from my sister!" Ashley screamed pulling Amy away from him. "You hurt my sister you hurt me" Ashley said dragging her sister away, "Wait" Amy said pulling away from her sister and walking back where an angry Ricky sat. "I hate you and I feel disgusted just being in your presence, I would hit you but you're not even worth all my hate. You treated me like vermin and that's exactly how I see you, have fun hurting other girls" Amy said calmly but before she could turn to leave his hand was gently holding her arm. She roughly pulled away and turned back to her sister where they walked to the small community clinic.

Dr. Hightower was the girl's doctor since Amy was in fifth grade; she was a married forty-year-old woman who was very kind. The pale white walls of the waiting room made Amy feel more trapped than relaxed and the screaming little boys and girls made her feel out of place. "Amy Juergens" a nurse said finally calling her name, "Do you want me to go with you?" Ashley asked her sister. Amy only nodded and followed the nurse throw the familiar hallway covered in fading murals of cartoons and princesses. "Dr. Hightower will be with you shortly Amy" the nice nurse said walking out of the office.

"Amy I didn't expect you until next summer" Dr. Hightower told her with surprised walking into the room. "Care to tell me why you're here?" Dr. Hightower asked kindly, "I think I'm…I think I'm…pregnant" Amy responded quietly. "How far along do you think you are?" Dr. Hightower asked still with kindness in her voice, "About one month now" Carter responded. "We'll run some test to see? I need you to come back tomorrow after school for your results. Amy, please follow me to the examination room" the older women replied. After her examination Dr. Hightower said she was free to go but not before Amy and Ashley made her swear not to tell her parents yet, "See Ames, that wasn't so bad, right?" Ashley asked her sister. "I'm starving" she replied choosing to ignore her sister's question, "Then let's go get a burger and a milkshake and some smoothie's for mom and dad" Ashley suggested. "What I really want is a pizza" Amy explained "With cheese and pepperoni and sausage and breadsticks and a coke ice cold"

"That's probably the most you eat in a week" Ashley joked. "Lets go to David's Pizza I don't want to go home and have mom see me eat like a pig" Amy explained looking down at her flat stomach, "So you'd rather strangers" Ashley joked.

"What are you going to do if you are?" Ashley asked getting serious, "I'll have to look at my options, I guess and can we please not talk about this lets just have fun and pig-out like before it happened" Amy pleaded opening the door to David's pizza. "Okay fine so Hunter seemed really nice to you" Ashley said suggestively wiggling her eyebrows, "Yeah I'm going to miss everyone from camp. I already miss Morgan and don't look at me like that Hunter was just a friend" Amy said a deep blush rising on her cheeks because of embarrassment. Both sisters stopped at their tracks when they saw who sat in a booth way in the back with some of his friends having the time of his life. Right when Ashley was going to stomp out Amy said "Like before remember, nothing happened"

"Hey Amy what would you like to order?" Jessica a friend from school asked her, "We'll have one large pizza with cheese and pepperoni for here with breadsticks and another large pizza with sausage to go with another order of bread sticks to go" Amy said, "What's the to go for?" Ashley asked, "For mom and dad and maybe some for us later" Amy answered. "Just take a seat and will call your number when it's ready" Jessica said giving her their recite; they took a seat farther away from where Ricky and his bad-boy gang sat. "What do you want to drink?" Ashley asked getting up and walking to the vending machine close by, "Coke please" she responded looking at her nails not noticing when someone sat down in front of her until they said "Hello"

She looked up to see Ricky in front of her, "Your making me loose my appetite please leave" Amy said looking away from the brown eyes that made her fall for him in the first place. "Can't you just forgive me I said I'm sorry" he pleaded grabbing hold of her hands on the table to have them snatched away, "I'm sorry too" _that you got me pregnant_ Carter wanted to say but kept the last part to herself. "Look what the cat dragged in, the man-whore table is over there were you were before" Ashley said pointing at his table of friends. "Number two" Jessica said from behind the counter, "That's us" Amy said getting up and walking to the counter.

After eating and going back home Amy fell asleep exhausted not knowing what was going too happened tomorrow but hoping it was a fatal disease instead of pregnancy.

"Amy wake up or you'll be late for cheerleading try outs" Her mom screamed up the stairs. After choosing what to wear she went downstairs "Your dads going to take you while I'll take your sister in an hour" her mother explained to her, "Good luck, you'll do great" her mom said giving her a tight hug.

The ride to school with her dad was comfortable, "Have a good day, and don't worry if you don't make it on that stupid cheerleading team. The uniforms are way too reviling anyways" he joked kissing his daughter on the forehead, "Bye daddy and don't pick me or Ashley up we're going to catch a ride with Laurens's brother" Amy lied jumping out of the car before questions were asked. She walked inside of the large school and walked to the gym where at least thirty girls were on the bleachers where only five girls would be able to join. Amy found the cheers easy and uncomplicated unlike most of the other girls and when she left the gym she knew she had done great by the approving looks the three judges gave her. She went straight to the locker room to change out of her practice clothes, "Hey Amy right? You did great out there" Grace the head cheerleader said to her kindly. "Thanks I tried my best" she answered lying she hadn't tried her best she had only used half of her brain because cheering came naturally to her while the other part of her brain worried about her doctors appointment.

After finishing dressing Amy walked to her locker knowing it was only a few minutes after the rest of the school got here. She stood frozen in place with fear of the upcoming day, she was only a sophomore and she was already pregnant. She knew she was pregnant with Ricky's baby she could feel it deep down and all the symptoms were there, mourning sickness and craving. It scared Amy that in another two or three months her stomach would start to grow. What excuses could she say? I ate a lot of cheeseburgers? People weren't stupid!

"Amy how did practice go?" a sexy and too-familiar voice said from behind her, "How did you know about my practice?" she asked Ricky without turning around momentarily forgetting her locker combination. "Because you told me you were going to tryouts before—"

"Nothing happened!" Amy said turning around to face him his face only inches away from hers. "We had sex" he finished not caring her about statement.

"We didn't do anything and nothing happened. Why are you even talking to me shouldn't you be fooling some other innocent girl into your room because I assure you it won't be me." Amy responded, "Don't deny it Amy I wasn't the only one in my room that night" Ricky said harshly. "Just leave me alone, and nothing happened" she said turning away from him. "Come on Amy, please talk to me" Damon pleaded, "Go away" Amy said her voice breaking. "Come on don't do this" Ricky said turning her around to see her flushed cheeks and shining tear filled eyes. "I'm a slut" Amy stated pushing him away, "No your not" Ricky said trying to hug her for comfort, "Don't touch me" she shrieked wiping the tears away. "I already apologized what else do you want from me?" Ricky asked gently shaking her shoulders, "I know I hurt you but why do you hate me so much?" he asked his forehead on hers their noses touching. "I hate you because not only did you take something that was important from me and then treat me like crap I hate you the most that you ruined my life no matter what the doctor says today it's your fault" Amy responded not leaving his 'embrace.' "I don't understand" he said truthfully, "You! Got! Me! Pregnant!" Amy yelled her voice echoing in the deserted hallway. She pushed him away and ran.


	4. Parents!

**Next Chapter should be on tomorrow, omg my birthdays tomorrow i really forgot well anyways to important news nxt chapter should have a little of amy/ben but don't worry i am a total Ramy fan!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

All Ricky could think about was what Amy had said and it ran like a broken CD in his mind screaming painfully loud. You! Got! Me! Pregnant! Over and over again not stopping, by second period he already had a headache. _I didn't get her pregnant she's lying I wouldn't be that stupid! _He said to himself trying to remember if he had used protection, he hadn't. _It can't be my baby_; he still lied to himself knowing without a doubt it was his baby.

When second lunch had finally arrived Amy sat with Lauren and Madison telling them about her doctor's appointment she would have after school not telling them that she had already told the father. "Do you want us to go with you?" Lauren asked her friend, "No Ashley's going with me it's alright" Amy said. "Amy can I talk to you?" Ricky's voice said from behind her making a chill run down her spine. "I'll be right back" was all she said before getting up and walking to an empty table with Ricky in tow.

"What do you want?" Amy asked him "When did you know you were pregnant?" he asked her, "At camp" she responded "Do you know what you're going to do with it?" he asked her. "It's a baby! I have no idea what I'm going to do with it and if I did you'd be the last to know. I'm fifteen Ricky! Fifteen! I don't know how to deal with this; I'm a kid having a kid! I can't even take care of myself without my mother or father" Amy said putting her head on the table. "It's not my baby" Ricky said refusing to take on this responsibility knowing it was his, "I don't care how many times you lie to yourself about this but like you said you, _I wasn't the only one in your room"_ she said standing up and walking away from Ricky.

The school day went by without much surprise and it was time for Ashley and Amy to walk. Amy put her books in her locker when Ricky approached her and said "Get rid of it because I don't want anything to do with it"

"It's my decision not yours and I don't want you near _my_ baby if I do decide to keep it now leave me alone because I have a doctors appointed. If you had learned to keep it in your pants none of this would be happing" Amy said going to where Ashley waited for her.

"Well Miss. Juergens the tests came back and they were positive" Dr. Hightower told her. "Do your parents and the father know?" she asked after a moment. "The father does but my parents don't"

"You told him! He didn't deserve to know Amy" Ashley said outraged, "Yes he does it's half his fault too, and weren't you the one saying he'd fid out soon?" she responded repressing the emptiness she felt inside.

"Yeah but not from you maybe Lauren and Madison but not you!" Ashley responded outraged. _I'm pregnant_ she said to herself holding her flat stomach, "I suggest you tell your parents before you see me next time just so they know, Amy. You have another checkup in two weeks and there will be a house call to remind you so please tell your parents before our next appointment" Dr. Hightower pleaded.

"I'm going to tell my parents when I'm ready" Amy told her "What will you be doing at her next appointment?" Ashley asked knowing her sister didn't like to be pressured into things. "We're going to give her an ultrasound" Dr. Hightower explained to the girls. "Are we finished here?" Amy asked breathing deeply. "Yes you're free to go"

Dinner was quiet until Amy said "Mom, dad—"

"No Amy not now" Ashley said with pleading eyes, "I think I made cheerleading" Amy said because of her sister and also because of chickening out. "Oh that's great I can't wait to see you in your pretty uniform" her mom said excitedly. "I can" her dad said not liking his daughter wearing something like that.

"Well I have homework" Amy said getting up from the table and leaving. She got on her computer and checked her e-mail to have 5 new messages, two messages from some camp friends and three from Ricky.

From Morgan22

11:30am

Hey Amy, I miss you girl!

From Hunter48

10:36am

Amy how's it going!

From Ricky _UW

3:20pm

Call me

From Ricky _UW

4:50pm

Please call me we have to talk about this!

From Ricky _UW

6:59pm

Call me or I'm going to your house!

As if on queue a small pebble hit Amy's window, she immediately took out her phone and called him. "Go away or I'll call the cops" she said when he picked up, "You wouldn't call the cops on your baby-daddy would you?" he said darkly. "Leave me alone your not part of this" Amy said hanging up the phone.

Amy now sat in her living room waiting for her parents to get home from their date night. After an hour the door opened and her parents showed up both looking happy. "Mom, dad I need to talk to you" Amy said not keeping the gray out of her voice, "Amy what's wrong" her mother asked taking a seat next to her husband. "I'm—"tears fell from her eyes and her mind screamed _What if they kick you out?_ "Amy what's wrong" her mom asked getting up and hugging her daughter. "Mom she's pregnant" Ashley said coming into the room with tears in her eyes, their mother tensed in the hug and their father look down clearly angry.

"Ames you can't be…"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I swear. I had a plan and everything" Amy said falling to the floor in tears. "It's my entire fault"

"It's not your fault" Mr. Juergens hollered refusing to believe his little; sweet and innocent Amy would do such a thing. "How did this happen?" Mrs. Juergens asked picking her daughter up off the floor and hugging her. "I'm so sorry mommy; please believe I never wanted this to happen. Please believe me" Amy begged, "Who's the father?" Mr. Juergens said with tears in his eyes, "Daddy I'm sorry, I did mean for this to happen"

"I'm known and this isn't your fault, it will never be your fault" Mr. Juergens said. "Who's the father honey?"

"Ricky Underwood" Amy whispered wishing him to the deepest pit in hell.

Two weeks had already passed and Amy sat in history class, her last class, in an hour she would get an ultrasound of her baby. Luckily she still didn't show she had only gained about one half of a pound so no one except for her friends, family and Ricky knew. The bell rang and Amy hurriedly left the classroom and went to her locker. Amy already knew that an abortion was out of the line, she couldn't kill her baby. Her parents were of course upset at become grandparents at such an early age but they would never leave their daughter to deal with this alone. She still had two more options Adoption or to simply keep the baby, Amy chose the first.

Ricky stood at the end of the hallway kissing one of his Sex Buddies, Adrian. Amy looked at him disgusted and left the grounds to the comfort of her mother's car. "How was your day?" Mrs. Juergens asked once her daughter was in the car, "Hey preggers" Ashley said jumping into the car calling her a nickname she had come up with. "Hey annoying" Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Amy this might be a little cold but it won't hurt" Dr. Hightower explained spreading a weird gel-like substance on Amy's stomach then going over it with a thing that looked very much like a grayish remote. "Thump! Thump! Thump!" Amy, Ashley and Mrs. Juergens heard coming from somewhere inside her stomach. Tears formed in Mrs. Juergens eyes at the sound of the little baby growing in her daughter, "What's that?" Amy asked panicked by the sound. "It's your baby" her mother said with tears, "Mom don't cry" Amy said holding her mothers arm with sparkling eyes not liking her mother crying. "Have you figured out what you're going to do?" Dr. Hightower asked once all three Juergens were sitting in chairs in front of her desk, "No" Amy responded shaking her head. "What am I supposed to do?" Amy asked her mother. "This is your decision I can't make it for you. What do you want to do?" Mrs. Juergens responded.

"Adoption" Amy said, "You can't put the baby up for adoption Amy you can't!" Ashley said standing up outraged. "I thought you said it was my decision!" Amy bit back angrily, "Yes it was when I thought you were going to keep my nephew/niece! You can't give away the baby growing inside of you" Ashley said shaking her head. "I'm too young to become a mother, Ash! I'm fifteen! I can't take care of this baby!" Amy said now inside the car. "Why can't you just think about this?"

"Because there's nothing to think about, I can't take care of this child at fifteen" Amy said jumping out of the car once it was parked in the driveway but stopping at her tracks when seeing Ricky standing at her front door, he turned towards her. "Can we talk?" he asked walking towards with his hands deep in his pockets and his shoulders hunched, "I have no reason to talk to you" Amy said about to pass him when she heard her mother say "Amy just give him a chance"

"You're seriously taking the side of the guy who got your fifteen year old daughter pregnant!"

"I'm not taking sides but he deserves to know what's going to happen to the baby"

"No he doesn't he's probably just here to pay me off to kill it" Amy said harshly. Hurt flashed through Ricky's eyes for a moment, which Ashley clearly saw, to have it replaced with anger.

"I want to be in my kid's life" Ricky said angrily as Mrs. Juergens dragged Ashley inside the house to give the teens some privacy.

"You can't" Amy said walking passed him to have him gently but firmly grab her arm.

"Please I want to be with my kid" Ricky said too, clearly tears in his eyes surprising Amy and himself. "I'm fifteen Ricky, we can't keep this baby" Amy said sternly looking anywhere but in his eyes "Yes we can, all you have to do is let me help you"

"I don't want your parent's money if that's what you mean by help" Amy said angrily "No I don't mean my parents money" he bit back furiously "I'll get a job and take care of the baby"

"I'm not keeping this baby" she said stubbornly

"Why not?"

"Because I'll never have a normal life with this baby"

"So that's what you want a normal life? You just want to get rid of the baby because you want to be able to go out with you friends, go to prom and have a boyfriend. You're selfish" he said calmly but the words burning.

"I will never get rid of this baby and it was you who wanted me to get rid of it. You denied _my_ baby in front of me" she said adding empathizes of the _my_.

"_Our_ baby" he simply responded.

"No! _My _baby because you won't be informed on anything to have to do with this child. The birth, where it will live or if even exists, it will be like if you ever had meet me and camp had never happened"

"You can't do that" he said as angry as he'd ever been, even out beating how infuriated he felt after his fathers many 'lessons'.

"You'd better get going I'm sure Adrian's waiting for you" Amy said going inside and slamming the door.

"How did it go?" Her sister asked pryingly with a worried expression, "I told him he would have nothing to do with this child and that it is my baby not his" Amy answered rubbing her stomach softly.

Monday was the day Amy found out the results for cheerleading, she had waited two whole week for the results and it was finally the day! Amy read the list of girls names until she found hers right in the middle, she happily jumped up and down when she noticed the sad expression on Jessica's face and most of the other girls she had grown up with. "Come on girls don't be sad it's not like it's the best thing to be on" she said comforting a sad Jessica. "Thanks for lying and congracts for making the team" she said full-heartedly "If none of us could make it then at least you did"

"Thanks" Amy said and going to her sisters locker to tell her the news. "I made it" she said excitedly jumping up and down by her sister, "Careful preggers, you don't want that baby of yours to fall out!" Ashley said jokingly knowing her sister would take offence. "Is everything I do always have to surround this child with you?" she said stomping off angrily to her locker to find Madison and Lauren there. "We got the news! You're going to be a cheerleader, image how pretty you're going to look in that uniform" Madison said giggling girlishly. "I doubt she'll look any good in it in about two months" Lauren said as Amy opened her locker, "try not to think about that" Madison said glaring at Lauren.

"How can I not" Amy said hastily turning around leaning on her locker with teary eyes. "I try but it's always going to be there not matter how much I ignore it!" She explained looking down at her stomach.

"Hey can I talk to you…Alone?" Ricky asked coming and looking at Madison and Lauren . "I have nothing to talk to you about" Amy replied turning back. "Did you forget what happened at camp this summer? Because I would gladly remind you" he said with the infuriating smirk Amy loved but learned to hate. "Like I told you before Underwood, nothing happened" she said whispering making sure no one around heard but their little group, "You heard her! Leave! She doesn't want to talk to you" Lauren said looking at him maliciously.

"Guys just go I can take this" after Lauren and Madison reluctantly walked away Amy turned and said "What do you want Underwood?" again using his last name instead of his first, "I want to talk" he said simply a smirk still planted clearly on his face. "Well I don't have all day" Amy said not looking at him, "Please let me be in my kids life" her pleaded his brown-eyes trying to melt her green ones. "Why do you even care about Jim Beau" Amy said using a stupid nickname Lauren called the fetus. "Jim Beau?" Ricky asked snickering, "Yes Jim Beau or Bobby or Wigga if I'm in a good mood. I can call it whatever I want I was thinking of Spawn of Satan but the baby has done nothing wrong to be called that, the mistake was yours so why do you want to be in Wigga's life?" Amy said angrily. "We _both_ made a mistake and we should be mature about it" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Some more then the others" Amy added bitterly. "We were both in that room" he said not liking being at blame when they had equal parts, "Yes we were, you a experienced guy who probably has had more sex then birthdays and me a _Virgin_ who has never ever even seen a condom before and thought she'd be a Virgin till marriage." Amy spat at him noticing the hallway now empty, "And now, I'm late" Amy muttered to herself "I know your late we wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't" Ricky said darkly joking. "Your stupid non-comic jokes are not needed" Amy said slamming the locker shut and heading to class ten minutes late.

The day was like any other until lunch when the cheerleaders were all asked come to the gym for their uniform fitting. Amy looked at her weight and was glad to see she had only gained one pound, after being weighted the pretty and revealing red, white and blue cheerleading uniforms were given out. Most of all the girls decided to wear theirs for the rest of the school day, the newbie's excited about the uniform and the old comers excited about being on a team again.

They left the gym room all dressed up and went to where they were before. "Amy you look amazing" her friends said smiling, "Thanks"

"The mother of my child shouldn't wear something that sexy, it's so unbecoming" Ricky joked.

"Don't say 'my' child because that reminds me of that horrible night I spent with you and I can wear whatever I want" Amy said taking her tray of lunch to the nearest table outside. "I was just joking" Ricky said taking a seat in front of her, "Your presence is annoying me, please leave." Amy said annoyed.

"Hey Amy is he bothering you?" Chris Brummell aka second hottest guy at school next to Ricky asked her. "As a matter of fact he is" Amy responded smiling challengingly at Ricky "Wanna sit with me today?" Chris asked smirking evilly to Ricky clearly implying 'I won'

"We're talking why don't you do talk to some of my other friends I'm sure they'd be happy to help you with your problem" Ricky said angrily. "Actually I would Chris but I have to go" Amy said getting up from the table and leaving the two boys fuming behind her.

* * *

It's so hard not putting all the chapters in all at once but of course patiance it needed. Please review and if you have any ideas for this story just PM me!

**_Mary_**


	5. Appointment

**Chapter Five **

School was school besides Ricky, he kept bothering Amy about the baby and asking her how she was and it was really starting to piss her off. She was pregnant for heavens sake not dying of some incurable disease! _Sadly_.

Amy walked home from practice when a nice looking expensive gray car drove beside her and she didn't even have to think twice to know it was Ricky in his car. "Amy your house it just a few blocks from here I'll be happy to drive you home" Ricky said smiling charmingly at her. "No thanks I need to walk" Amy said through clenched teeth, "Come on I'll take you to David's Pizza if your good you, must be starving?"

"Well I am a little hungry…No! No, I'd rather walk" she said ignoring her pleading stomach. "Are you sure because a nice warm cheesy pizza is waiting for you with a nice ice-cold coke" he baited.

"No I'm alright" Amy said bringing her sweater closer to her and ignoring her growling stomach, "Come on its getting cold, just get in the car" Ricky said.

"Why should I?"

"Because we have to talk"

"I have better things to do than talk to you"

"Well I don't"

"Stop bothering me!" Amy stopped walking and looked at him "I have nothing to say to you and I told you before whatever I do with this child is my business"

"You're wrong! It's my baby too and I want to be a part of its life"

"You don't have to! Wigga will be fine on whatever I decide"

"Please don't tell me you're naming it Wigga"

"Like I told you before Jim Beau, Bobby or Wigga when I'm in a good mood or at least was" she bit back.

"You can't keep me away from it" he responded patiently,

"Why do you even want to be in its life?" Amy asked desperately annoyed.

"I'll tell you if you get in the car"

"If I get in the car will you leave me alone" she said opening the door and stepping in. "No" he responded simply driving to David's Pizza like he had promised.

"Now will you tell me?" she asked him taking a bite of her pizza, "I said I would, didn't I?" he responded running a hand through his untamed brown hair.

After a minute or two Amy stood up and said "If you're not talking then I'm leaving"

"You never change do you?" he asked her remembering the time they had spent at camp as friends. He remembered all the hiking they used to do and the way he would carry her all the way up the mountain and down on his back and how she would compete in things just to beat him, which she did fifty percent of the time. "I want to be in the child's life because…" he said deliberating if he should tell her the truth or not, he chose half of the truth. "Every child needs a father"

"It will have a father an older father with a married wife and a loving home that we won't be able to provide for it"

"What does that mean?" he asked her a bit angrily, "It means adoption is the only option, maybe." She responded unsurely, he could see her hesitation and said "Are you sure you want that?"

She first nodded then shook her head confused and said cantankerously (lol that's a very big word it means grouchily or angrily) "I don't have to tell you anything"

"It's my baby too"

"I just wish I could ignore everything and go back to the way things were before camp" she said tearing up and getting emotional, damn hormones she thought.

"This wasn't supposed to happen; I had a plan and everything! It's amazing how one night can change everything!"

She said sitting down and burying her face in her hands. "I hate you" she said meaning the three very strong words, "I know" he whispered back ignoring the painful tug his stomach did.

"Why did you do this? You knew what I was and you still didn't care. I guess it's my fault too, I should have known better then to be so trusting. I should have just listened to the warnings everyone gave me" she said the tears now coming down her eyes. "I should get going or my mom is going to worry" she suddenly said her mood becoming alarming. "OMG! I just remembered I saw on TV a poor little dog die" and again the traitorous tears escaped. "Hormones" he said darkly laughing. "You did this to me" she said pointing an accusing finger at him "because of you now I cry through commercials" she said pouting angrily and crossing her arms over her chest like a child. "I should get you home" he said quietly laughing at her pout.

The ride home was quiet and uncomfortable and they were forced to make small talk. "So how's cheerleading going?" he asked her

"Well we start practice in two days and I'll have to quite in about two months" Amy explained looking at the scenery pass by

"How come?" he said missing the obvious

"Because in a mouth or two my stomach will probably be too big to even fit any of my shirts much less the little tight cheerleading shirt" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah" he said signing guilty; "Bye" was all she said getting out of the car when he had stopped the car in front of her house. "Wait Amy do you need a ride tomorrow for school?" he asked her

"No thanks" she said walking to her front door and going inside without looking back.

"Hey preggers you better be careful with Daddy-to-be I'm sure mom and dad won't appreciate having another grandchild and I'm okay with only one baby in the house" her sister Ashley joked eating popcorn and watching TV in the living room. "Do you ever shut up?" Amy shrieked stomping out and rushing towards her room but before she reached the safety of it her mother said "Amy your father and I would like to talk to you"

"K mom" she said rolling her eyes and cursing Ricky to the deepest pit in hell for the second time.

The Juergens family all sat at the dining table, Ann Juergens was the first to speak.

"Amy we're just here to see if you know all your options" she said smiling kindly at her daughter. "Have your chosen what you're going to do with the baby, Prego" Ashley said ignoring her mothers glare.

"I thought it was Preggers? Prego is a sauce" she said ignoring her sisters question, knowing no matter how much it was her choice her father and sister wouldn't like it.

"Do you know what you're going to do honey?" her father asked warmly taking grasps of his daughter's hand that was only next to him.

"I think adoption would be best for this baby" she answered her mind agreeing and her heart refusing the words.

"Car you can't do this! You can't give the baby away" Ashley said her eyes burning trying to force her sister to understand.

"I don't want my grandchild living with other people! He should be here with his family and his birth mother" her father said his hand still covering his daughters in a pleading way.

"GEORGE! ASHLEY! This is Amy's choice" Ann said glaring at both of the two. "I'm going to bed" Amy said standing up and leaving. "Amy you haven't had dinner yet" her mother said before Amy could leave the threshold of the dining rooms door.

"I picked something up while walking from school and I suddenly have just lost my apatite." She responded

Amy sat in the waiting room of the clinic her feet nervously tapping on the white dirty floor her hand also gentle playing a non-rhyme-atic tune. A war going on inside of her, Ricky had been nice since she had rid in his car three weeks ago and had pleaded if he could go to her doctors appointments with her even if he had to wait in the waiting room then he would.

Amy hadn't told him anything about today's appointment and one side of her felt guilty. "Are you going to call him?" her sister asked not taking her eyes off a magazine she had brought with her. "I'm not sure" she answered taking out her phone and dialing his phone number to have herself hang-up when he answered saying hey. "That wasn't a very smart move Preggers/Pergo. He has you on caller ID and he's bound to call you ba—"

"Oh no" Amy says looking at the caller ID of her now ringing phone. "Told you so" Ashley responded snickering, "I shouldn't have called him" Amy said looking down at her now ringing phone. "Too late now just answer before that lady over there throws a fit" she said pointing at the receptionist who angrily pointed at the all phones off sign.

Amy silently mouthed the word sorry and answered the phone, she really didn't want to.

"Hey Amy did you call?" asked the handsome voice from the other line.

"Yeah…I'm at a doctor's appointment I just thought you should be here" she painfully says the words she didn't want the say but the guilt was stronger then her anger at him. After giving him directions in less then twenty minutes he was there right when she was called in.

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked Amy with her mother looking a little apprehensive but stayed quite next to her oldest daughter.

"I guess" Amy responded more worried about her appointment then he being in the room.

Her stomach was now bigger, it had now been three months and she still wasn't that big but had a small hard bump. "When was the last time you had sexual activity?" Dr. Hightower asked Amy once she was on the table with her stomach showing, Amy could feel the tension in the room and her cheeks go rosy red when she said "When the baby was conceived was the last and first time I had sex" she said answering more then necessary. "I assume you're the father" Dr. Hightower asked him without taking her eyes off the papers she was reading.

"Well Amy everything is going great in a few weeks your stomach should get bigger."

"Pretty soon everyone at school is gonna know what I am"

* * *

_**Read and Review!**_


	6. The Date

**Chapter six**

The Date

Amy, Madison and Lauren all sat outside at lunch enjoying the warmth that the sunshine brought when a nice looking boy came up to their table and said if he could sit. "Sure" Amy responded smiling kindly at the boy who seemed to be in none of her classes. "I'm Ben" he said mostly to Amy and being the inexperienced girl she was she stuttered out her name "I'm ...A…m...y"

"We'll see you later" her friends said giggling to each other feeling the attraction between the two teens. "I like your smile it's nice" he said looking down at his plate a light rosy color coming from his neck to his cheeks. "Thanks"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out sometime maybe to a movie or something my father owns a restaurant near a movie theater maybe we can go there… if you'd like" he quickly added his face now becoming red. "I'd like that" Amy said forgetting her situation, "Great I'll pick you up this Friday" he said excitedly standing up and giving her a gentle comforting hug. In his arms Amy felt safe, right and protected something she hadn't felt in months. "I'll see you around" she said suddenly feeling familiar brown eyes bore into her back.

By a table by the bushes Ricky angrily saw the girl carrying his child hug another guy and he strangely felt jealousy towards the loser who had asked her out. He had never really felt jealousy before he could just buy whatever he wanted without his foster parents questioning him and have any girl he wanted, ironically the girl he really did like and could _probably_ love in the future he had screwed with and missed up his possibility of being with her probably forever.

Amy could still feel his gaze on her when she turned towards him, holding her head up high and smiling darkly she sat down in front of him. "You shouldn't be going out with loser while you're pregnant with my kid" he said through clenched teeth, "I'm fifteen and I can go out with anyone I like. This child doesn't hold us together! You can be with all your bed buddies and who knows maybe one day I'll even have my own" Amy said, the nice, kind and gentle girl from before gone, the innocence from her eyes was now gone and Ricky hated himself knowing he was the one who took such a precious thing away. "Do you really think he would still go out with you knowing your carrying my baby?" Ricky spat at her standing up from the table. "He's not you"

"You've never even talked to him than today how would you know"

"Because from knowing you, I became a radar and I can detect every jerk and player in this school. He unlike you is kind warm and gentle while you're a narcissistic, haughty jerk" Amy said standing up and leaving.

As Amy walked down the school hallway she experienced the most nauseating feeling she had to run into the bathroom hoping they were empty. After disposing of her lunch she sat down holding her now empty stomach. After that she felt a lot better but her throat felt raw and sore. Amy approached Ricky's locker where he stood next to Adrian and said "Can I talk to you?"

Adrian the black haired girl looked at Amy up and down then narrowed her eyes and simply said "We're busy go away"

"Shut up" Ricky said ignoring her. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" he asked her once Adrian had left his side feeling insulted. "My mom arranged some couples for us to see tomorrow"

"For what?" he asked oblivious to the obvious. "For the adoption what do you think? I'm not going to let my child go with someone I don't trust much less know" Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Are you seriously going to let someone else take care of our baby? Are you just going to give it up?"

"Adoption isn't giving up a baby it's giving it a home that the birthparents can't provide" Amy said her eyes full of tears. "Won't you rather have your baby and keep it then forever have a little voice wondering what ever happened to it"

"It's called an open adoption"

"I rather see my kid more then twice a year" he said fuming.

"You know what I came here to try to be civil to you and let you be there for this baby but it seems you don't support my decision. If you change your mind you know where I live" Amy said slamming his locker shut and heading out to the parking lot where her mother waited for her.

"Couldn't he understand this was as much harder for him as it is for me, I'm the one who's going to have to give birth it's much harder for me then him, right?" Amy complained to her mother on the car ride home. "It's going to be hard for both of you Amy and don't be so hard on him he's just a kid" her mother said looking at her review mirror to look at her daughter.

"Yeah just a kid who got your daughter pregnant" Amy said dramatically, "He's as much of a kid as the grass is purple"

After getting home Amy went upstairs and after an hour the first couple came, Mr. and Mrs. Patterson. They were a couple with no kids lived six blocks from the Juergens in a six bedroom house with a pool.

Just as the interview was about to begin the doorbell rang to reveal Ricky behind the door. "Hey" he said to Ashley who opened the door wider, "Ames, father-to-be is here" she said sarcastically gesturing him inside.

Ashley had been a great sister and helpful with everything until she found out what her older sister was going to do with her nephew/niece, like her father she disagreed with her decision.

After seeing more then six couples Amy lay on her couch complaining about most of the couples, "The Patterson's have too big of a nose. The Sanchez's are too plain. The Loomer's have their eyes too closed together. The Yorky's are too short the baby will be five years old and out grow them. Don't get me started on the Turner's and the Wyatt's have too much red hair"

"None of those things have to do with the adoption" Ann complained playfully rolling her eyes. "I admit they don't but it's crucial that this baby lives with a perfect family! We're just going to have to keep looking!" Amy responded.

"I have an idea. I know the perfect family who can keep the baby" Ashley sarcastically said with Amy missing the sarcasm. "Really! Who?" Amy said sitting up on the couch interested, "It's a family with two daughters a five bedroom house, five bathroom with a very large and spacious kitchen and living room. You know them their called the Juergens" Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Why can't you just understand that I can't keep this child, I'm fifteen for gods sakes!" Amy said jumping off the couch and pacing the room angrily. "Well Ricky's sixteen and he agrees to keep the baby" she responded crossing her arms.

"Well I don't agree and it's my choice so both of you butt out!"

"Come on Amy we'll make great parents" Ricky pleaded from a chair close to the couch. "I said butt out!" she said running up to her room and slamming the door.

"It's not selfish to want the best for your child… and a normal life for yourself is it?" she asked herself out loud.

"Mom, Amy's gone crazy! She's talking to herself" Ashley said from the other side of Amy's door.

"Ashley go away!" she screamed through the door angrily.

Friday soon came and Amy's date with Ben was just in an hour. She chose to wear an emerald shirtdress, black leggings and flats. It was now becoming harder to wear her clothes so she had started wearing loose fitting and baggy stuff.

There were rumors at her school, one day she forgot to check if the bathrooms were free and she threw up forgetting to shut the stall to see Hailey standing there with concern. Now people thought she was anorexic.

"Amy step daddy's here" Ashley said coming into the room smiling cheekily.

"Will you shut up he could hear you" Amy said throwing a pillow at her but missing, she never really was good at throwing.

"Relax; he's downstairs he can't hear" Ashley said sprawling down on Amy's bed.

"Wow Amy you look great" Ben said his nervousness from before gone.

"You do too" she said going a little red.

They went to a movie then after to dinner sat Ben's father's five star restaurant.

"I guess it times to say goodbye" Ben said.

"I had a great time" Amy said trying to fill the awkward silence with small talk. "Me too" he responded giving her an awkward hug then turning.

"Wait Ben" Amy said running to him and gently kissing him on the cheek, then fleeing into her house.

Amy entered her house crying, "Amy what's wrong?" Ann said getting up from the couch and running to her crying daughter.

"Didn't you have a good time?"

"I had a great time" Amy responded more tears flowing.

"Then what's the problem?"

"When everybody finds out in what condition I am, he's not going to want to date the pregnant girl"

Monday came too fast for Amy's liking; her little bump was now a large bump. She knew if she wore jeans and a normal shirt she would look pregnant. She packed her cheerleading uniform in a plastic bag and her father drove her and her sister to school.

"Hey Amy" Lauren and Madison greeted as they got closer to her locker. "How did your date go" Lauren asked smiling impishly

"It went great, I really like him and we have a lot in common" Amy responded tearing up.

"Then why are you crying?" Madison asked putting comforting arms around her friend.

"When he knows what I am he won't want to date the pregnant girl, none of my clothes fit me now and I have to stop wearing jeans" she responded letting the tears fall freely.

"What's wrong with her?" Ricky hurriedly asked worried, "She crying because of what you did to her, she had a date with a great guy and now she's sad because she likes him and when he fines about her condition he won't want to date the pregnant girl" Madison explained

Ricky hide his guilt and said "She'll get over it and that Ben guy isn't her type"

"I have to go see the coach and give her my cheerleading uniform" Amy simply said wiping away her tears and heading for the gym.

After having to give a long untruthful speech about her reason for quitting the team Amy went straight to homeroom where she noticed eyes stare at her body.

"Amy is it true you have an eating disorder?" Brenda bluntly asked.

"No why would you ask that?"

"It's going around school, you're only wearing baggy clothes, and a few girls saw you throwing up in the bathroom"

"That doesn't mean anything" Amy responded her blood boiling with anger all going towards one person, Ricky.

"Well it's either: eating disorder, a strange teenage stage or…pregnancy" she responded lowering her voice on the last.


	7. Newspread, I Love You's and Names Part1

Chapter Seven

News Spread, I Love You's and Names  
(Part 1)

* * *

_I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but I like to multitask and I like writing two stories at t__he same time but at times it gets overwhelming so me please bear with me! _

_Sorry if I rushed though things but I'll try to make things go slower._

"_Well it's either: an eating disorder, a strange teenage stage or…pregnancy" she responded lowering her voice on the last._

_**Amy**_

"W . . . W. Well it's neither" I stuttered ignoring the stares everyone seemed to give me.

Class went by agonizingly slow and a few times my mood became almost alarmingly mad having to listen to their whispers and feeling their starring bore into my back.

After first and second period it was finally lunch but that still didn't stop the whispers, stares and at times even pointing.

"Amy can we talk?" Madison asked but it seemed like that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Not know I'm having a very bad day" I responded throwing my lunch tray on one of the of the side tables angrily as mores students pointed, whispered, stared and laughed.

"About that. . ." She stated leaving off a guilty expression. "You didn't?" I pleaded more then asked looking at her guilty and remorseful expression.

"You did" I responded feeling the tears well up inside me. _My so called best friends had told someone, how could she! _

"Amy, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I swear but I told my bad and he told Lauren's parents and it just started from there, from parent to parent" she explained.

I wish I could tell her I understood or that I forgave her but I couldn't give her that. She not only betrayed me but also the child inside me, not giving _me_ a chance to tell people.

"I have to go" I responded feeling the air rush out of my and everything inside me go haywire. If I didn't escape I might never be able to do.

I left the outside eating area and went towards my locker only to be greeted by Ben. Seeing him made me sick and instead of going straight towards him I ran into the girls bathroom where I though up my breakfast.

Vomiting left me throat sore and burning, it was probably the worst and at this time I wish I was someone else, maybe Morgan or Jessica but I was me and that could never change.

I was me, Amy Juergens soon to be a pregnant teen.

"Amy?" Madison asked knocking on the stalls door.

I simply ignored her afraid of the profanities that would come out of my mouth. After a few minutes she left and I walked out and turned towards the mirror.

Thought the baggy material I could see a little tiny and growing bulge. "I hate you Ricky" I whispered through clenched teeth gently pointing the hard growing skin.

I left the bathroom only to be attacked by Ben as he made his way towards me.

"I know" he whispered with no emotion, his dark eyes shining angrily, I think?

"I'm sorry I never should have gone out with yo—"

His reassuring lips interrupted mine making my heart flutter and bright sparks to go off in my head. _My second first kiss!_

"I know it's just a stupid rumor" he stated making it feel like I had freezing cold ice in my stomach. _TELL HIM THE TRUTH!_ A small voice inside me screamed dementedly only to be overpowered by another that shrieked _YES!_

"Yeah it is" I responded as he hugged me. I put my head on his shoulder refusing to look into his eyes. "Why would people spread such a stupid rumor?" I asked looking at Ricky who stood at the end of the hall shaking his head angrily. _Stalker!_ I mouthed only to have him smirk then walk away but I still noticed how tense his back was.

Suddenly Ben froze in my arms realizing what he had done before; I hadn't even kissed him but the other way around. I could tell by how awkward he got into the hug he was about to apologize and I wouldn't let him do it.

"Thank you" I responded holding onto him tighter ignoring the stares the other students gave me.

Ben walked me towards my next class and I had to push to him so he would actually leave and after he left I missed him. _If only he had been my first!_ The voice from before stated inside me head making me question my sanity.

"Ms. Anderson?" a student from somewhere in the classroom asked our health teacher.

"Yes" the old teacher responded fixing her thick rimmed glasses.

"Can you tell us about pregnancy?" a slurring voice responded trying to hind a laugh, and immediately I felt everyone's stare burn into my back making me wish I sat in the back where no one would be able to stare without having the teacher call them out.

The teacher looked at me for a second and turned to the class and said "independent study" then went back to cleaning the white board.

As soon as the bell rung I was the first out and towards my locker happy that I had made it though at least part of the day.

* * *

IMPORTANT!

I'm so so so sorry guys but I just ran dry on all my idea's which is really strange for me. This is going to be longer hint the Part 1 in it but right now I think I need a little time to get the creative juices flowing

(P.S) So sorry I'll try my best to get the next chapter up tomorrow and it will be much much better then the crap I just wrote here.

(P.S.S) SORRY

Mary


End file.
